


Tea for... three?

by meletes_muse



Series: Teslen+ [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Flirty!Teslen, Multi, Sexy!Teslen, Teslen+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse
Summary: Neither Helen nor Nikola would ever admit they were hovering. Sam's oblivious.





	Tea for... three?

**Author's Note:**

> No plot really, just a snapshot. 
> 
> Content note: allusions to BDSM (see endnotes for more detail).

Nikola would be the first to admit that he rarely shows much interest in other people, much less their work. Helen's different of course, but Helen's special - astonishingly intelligent, sometimes even challengingly so. He supposes he might also be developping a certain fondness for young Heinrich; the youngster  _does_ idolise him, after all. Generally speaking, though, mere mortals are of little interest, so he's somewhat taken aback when he realises that his attention has been captured by one General Doctor Samantha Carter.

They're in Helen's study; Samantha has offered to fix a glitch in the server while Henry's on the surface. Nikola can't believe that Helen has allowed her access to the security system. Or to sit at  _Helen's desk_ \- using  _Helen's computer_ \- while she does it. Honestly, Nikola's a little put out. Rarely does he get those kind of privileges. He does have other - more  _intimate_ \- privileges, though, so he supposes he can let it slide. For now. Besides, if he has a weakness for watching Helen at work, it seems to have magnified itself tenfold in the presence of this blonde goddess. Not that he would tell Helen that.

It seems, however, that he's not the only one who's taken with this young dynamo's charms. Helen's casting speculative glances at her from her position by the bookshelf. She thinks she's being discreet, and most people probably wouldn't have noticed, but this is the third time she's flicked through that particular copy of Jules Verne. 

"Are you sure I can't get you some tea, Samantha?" Helen asks. _Again._  

A pause. 

"Samantha?" 

"Hmmmm, sorry?" Samantha looks up from the computer, brows furrowed ever so slightly in confusion. Her absolute focus on the task in hand is simply captivating. Helen obviously thinks so too. 

"Tea?" She favours the young woman with one of her glorious smiles. 

"Oh, no. Thanks, though." Samantha smiles and rubs the back of her neck. "Sorry, I got a bit lost in your tech guy's codes there. He's good."

Nikola wouldn't have thought it possible for Helen's smile to get any brighter. 

"Yes," she agrees. "Henry's spent a great deal of time developping our systems."

Samantha nods. "I can tell." 

From his position on the sofa, Nikola clears his throat. Two pairs of blue eyes swivel to meet his gaze. Helen narrows hers. 

"How about some wine?" Nikola suggests in an offhand manner. "It's nearly happy hour, as they say, and Helen has an excellent bottle of Bordeaux downstairs that's just begging to be drunk." 

It's the perfect strategy. Helen won't want to look ungenerous in front of their guest. She just barely prevents herself from rolling her eyes. 

Samantha shakes her head. "No, thanks. I'm almost done here. I should probably just keep going." 

"Even geniuses require breaks from time to time," Nikola presses. Helen raises an inquisitive eyebrow.

Samantha gives him a shy little smile.  _Oh, she's adorable._

"It is getting rather late," Helen has somehow made her way over to the desk. She places a hand on Samantha's shoulder, eyes not leaving Nikola's.

The younger woman looks between them, a little confused, but also -  _is that a hint of curiosity? And are her cheeks just a little pink?_

"Well," she glances at her watch, "I guess a half an hour couldn't hurt."

"Excellent!" Nikola stands with his customary flourish, "I'll get the wine." 

As he leaves the room, he hears Helen murmur -  _in a sultry tone she usually saves for him!_ \- "Why don't we make ourselves comfortable by the fire?"

This is going to be very interesting, Nikola thinks, as he hurries to get their libations.

 

 

"She's not gay, you know," Nikola says later, as they lie in bed. 

"Oh, really?" Helen props herself up on her elbow, "And what makes you so sure about that?" 

"Isn't it obvious? She's clearly in awe of me." 

Helen snorts. 

"What?"

"She was humouring you,  _Niko_." 

 _Ouch._ "You wound me, Helen." 

Helen snorts again. Nikola decides she's a little annoyed, and tries another approach. "What makes you so sure she is?"

"Why does it have to be one or the other?" 

"You mean she wants us both?" Nikola waggles his eyebrows suggestively, though it's more out of habit than anything else. Helen can't see in the dark. "Oh, Helen. Be still my heart."

"All I'm saying, Nikola, is that it's worth... exploring." 

_Worth expl -_

_Oh._

"Dearest Helen," Nikola affects an air of shocked incredulity, "are you suggesting we seduce dear, innocent Samantha?"

"What if I am?"

Nikola leans over and kisses her, deeply. 

When they break apart, he feels Helen's lips smile against his. "Could you be serious just for a moment, please?"

"Oh, I am very serious." 

Helen studies him for a moment, and she must be satisfied because she says, "Good", and pushes him onto his back, straddling him. 

"Do you think Samantha will do this?" She bears down on him for a smouldering kiss. 

Nikola smirks as she pulls away. "Please, Helen," he gasps as she toys with his nipples, "Samantha's a kitten."

He reaches up to caress her glorious ass, squeezing gently. Helen's breath hitches. 

" _General_ Samantha isn't."

 _He knew it!_ Helen likes to be in charge in the field, but she never could resist a dominant woman in the bedroom. He pulls her down on top of him for another searing kiss. "Do you think," he says, grazing his teeth along her neck, fingers wandering down between her legs, "she'll tie you up and tell you you're a bad girl?"

"Oh, I hope so," Helen manages, a little breathlessly. 

"Perhaps she'll spank you," Nikola husks in her ear, biting down gently on her earlobe. 

"Oh, God, Nikola." Helen groans, and the sound - and Helen's hand - goes straight to his cock. He growls, flipping them over, and Helen cries out as she feels his hardness nudge up against her. 

After that, there's no more talking, only the sounds of their frantic lovemaking. Dirty talk always gets Helen all hot and bothered, and she's irrestible when she really lets go. Few people get to see her so carefree, so wanton, and so very  _expressive_. In the polite London society of their youth, the words coming out of Helen's mouth now would have been shocking, to say the least.

Nikola's mind's always active, even when he's having incredibly hot, loud sex. But when Helen flips them over again, and begins to ride him like her life depends on it, he sees stars. His last thought, as he comes with a muffled shout, is how lucky he is to have somehow managed to claim Helen's heart.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of bondage and spanking.


End file.
